Christmas Eve With You
by xdnific
Summary: She had no business being there. Standing at this front door out in the cold like that. But somehow Jayma brought herself there. It was Christmas Eve of 2013 and all she wanted was to spend it with her best friend.


**CHRISTMAS EVE WITH YOU  
JAYMATT ONE-SHOT  
**WRITTEN DEC. 29TH, 2014.

* * *

"_But I know if I close my eyes my wishes will come true__…__"_

She had no business being there. Standing at this front door out in the cold like that. But somehow Jayma brought herself there. It was Christmas Eve of 2013 and all she wanted was to spend it with her best friend. Yes, Adam _is_ her husband _and_ best friend as well, but he flew off to Bath while she insisted on staying for awhile for _"shooting purposes."_

Jayma stood at his steps for a long while before working up the courage to knock. Almost instantly, Matt opened with a look of both surprise and joy.

"Merry Christmas Eve," Jayma greeted.

"Merry Christmas Eve." He replied.

She grinned and stepped inside, keeping her coat on unsure of her stance for being there. Her eyes scanned the home for any signs of his fiancée, but there was none.

"So, Jay, you said you wanted to talk about something? Is something wrong? Why didn't you go to England with him?" Matt asked many questions careful to avoid saying Adam's name just in case.

"No- nothing's wrong. Nothing like that, Matty, no no no." She shook her head and spun to face him with wide eyes. He wore a plain white shirt and jeans with black socks as though he was heading out afterwards.

"Then what, Jay?" He spoke in a serious and caring tone approaching and grabbing her hand, searching her eyes for the answer.

Jayma jaggedly exhaled. His cologne floated into her nostrils and with the small spacing between them she was sure to pass out or worse- give into him. "I- I-" she staggered.

"What do you want, Jayma?" he asked her, stepping closer and closer until there was hardly any space left.

"_All I want is Christmas Eve with you__…__"_

Before long, his lips crashed onto here hungrily. His arms found their way around her slim waist pulling her closer while hers snaked around his neck and her fingers found its way into his curls. She slid off her coat and let it fall to the ground, stepping out of her heels and walking back until she hit the back of the couch. She bit Matt's lip and begged for entrance. Her tongue slid in and tangled with his. Oh how he longed to kiss her like this.

_Adam Campbell, you lucky bastard._

Jayma jumped and sat on the edge of the couch—with the aid of Matt. He ran his hand up and down her leg before traveling under her shirt, lifting it over and throwing it aside. She did the same except quicker letting her fingers graze upon his chest, his muscles contracting at her touch. She bit his lip again when his hands began massaging her breasts over the fabric of her bra. Her mouth fell onto his neck to suffocate the moans biting only slightly.

Matt picked her up her legs wrapping tightly around his waist making him groan when she began grinding slightly. "Dammit, Jay, you're making me go crazy."

The ginger smirked, giggling quietly then gasping when feeling his erection all big and hard for her. Her hand traveled down to that area and grasped it. "Glad to know I have this effect on you, Matty," she whispered into his ear, his breath caught in his throat unable to speak.

Matt carried her up the stairs and into the bedroom gently laying her on the white-sheeted bed. Jayma went to work of ridding her pants as he watched her do so, breathing heavily. She then leaned up and caught his lips with her pulling him down with her. His hands was busy working with her bra and underwear while hers was busy with his belt, looping it out of its loops and throwing it aside unbuttoning his jeans and sliding it off. He stood back to admire the beauty in front of him, red hair spread across the white sheets, face flushed with the only color upon her cheeks. She began shifting somewhat uncomfortable from his long gaze, but his hand placed itself on her hip to steady her. He slid off the last piece of silk on her and stuck two fingers inside her, moving in and out slowly then bending his fingers just to hear her sexual frustration build up.

Jayma's eyes were shut tightly and when she opened them his face had disappeared between her legs which lead to her moans and amazing pleasure. His tongue swished around within her until her hands on his hand brought her up for a kiss, his mouth filled with the taste of her. Matt's fingers played with her nipples so delicately from years of experience. Thank god for instruments. He then moved down to take one in his mouth and flicked it around with his tongue. Jayma began thrashing on the bed when she felt herself close and still hadn't felt him inside her.

"Matt," she begged, "I need you...inside me..."

Those words sent him off the rail because in an instant of her request, his boxers were off and he plunged into her. First slowly then quickly. They moved together perfectly like they were fit for one another. Jayma moaned his name loudly it engraved into his memory forever. He moved to kiss her stomach, through the valley of her breasts, up her neck and onto her lips. They kissed deeper now, more want and passion than the other has ever experienced.

Just before his climax, Jayma flipped them over to where she was on top. She moved up and down his length, throwing her hair back, eyes tightly shut, his hands massaging her breasts again. He moaned so loudly it bounced off the walls and two rooms down. She leaned forward to hide in the crook of his neck when she was near climaxing.

"I'm close, Matt. _So close._"

"Come for me, Jayma."

And she did. Biting his neck quite hard not thinking of the mark it'd leave when she released on him. Soon after Matt came in her as well when feeling her release and bite him so hard. Jayma pulled out of him and cuddled onto his chest for awhile, exhausted from their latest event. Matt threw the blanket on top of them so she wouldn't get cold. No one would want such a beauty freezing.

"Can we stay like this for awhile longer? I don't want to go home. No yet, anyways. Please, Matty?"

He grinned and hugged he tightly. "Of course. I'm _never_ letting you go, again."

They fell asleep the rest of the day unsure of what their future will be like and if anyone would walk in on them at such a state. They didn't care because all that mattered to them was right now in that very room.


End file.
